


Kazimiera

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Mates, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Sexual Tension, Underage Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has no problem showing his desire for Stiles</p><p>She trembles she doesn’t know if it is because of the cold or Derek. She avoids looking into his eyes and her body presses closer, she tries to look down but can only see his chin. She looks up and her pupils widen as Derek growls slightly and presses closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She trembles she doesn’t know if it is because of the cold or Derek. She avoids looking into his eyes and her body presses closer, she tries to look down but can only see his chin. She looks up and her pupils widen as Derek growls slightly and presses closer. He lifts her up with no effort from his part, she gasps as he press her harder against the wall. His strong hands determinately guide her legs to lock against him, he lifts her higher and zips his jeans down. She gasps as he starts to thrust against her, his hips snapping against her. His blue eyes glowing radiant like a lighthouse she starts to pant, her panties gets soaked quickly and he attacks her mouth.  
  
She always knew that for some weird reason Derek wanted her, she had laughed it off with Scott when Derek would stare intensely at her, like he was ready to devour her whole. How he would touch her back, how he would back her up in a corner and grin, breathing her in. How last week when Scott was on the muddy ground panting for his life after training Derek had advanced her like a panther towards it pray against a tree, and how his hand stroked to the inside of her summer dress. His hand had only been pulled away as Laura had roared, ‘ _Derek_!’

Stiles moaned loudly aching her hips thrusting against the older boy that pressed firmer, she felt his hardness against her she whimpered as he bit down her shoulder without breaking the skin. He nuzzled her neck for awhile before aggressively rocking against her. She felt her whole body tremble and contract, she gasped for air as she felt like she was electrocuted her body trying to get away without veil.

She had never come before with someone she looked at him in awe as he moved against her a couple more seconds before joining her, she panted loud like she had been running and whimpered as Derek tugged her dress and bra down exposing her left breast. He made a low grumble and attacked. She gasped her hips moving as she wanted to feel that pleasure again, she bit her red lip looking down before arching her head down. Suddenly he stopped, ”no. Please.” She begged as he growled dropping her, he held her up for a moment before zipping up turning towards the door.   
  
”The pack.” Derek growls frustrated and Stiles almost laugh desperately as she realizes she’s in a freaking cellar hold hostage by crazy grandpa Argent. Her life had been in serious danger as she had been kidnapped and freaking tortured by grandpa Argent for information she refused to give, she shook her head in disbelief at herself looking at Derek that had come to her rescue ripping the head of the old man never realizing that the door could only be open from the outside and was drenched in wolfsbane.   
  
”Oh god. I just had my first sexual experience with a boy with a fucking dead body!” she cried out feeling a rush of panic, Derek rolled his eyes tugging her to the exit, she could now hear the howls Derek answered and Stiles looked at him in awe forgetting her panic and the dead body on the ground, ”wow… that’s beautiful.”

 

”I’ll take you howling under the moon sometime.”  
  
”No need to be sarcastic.” Stiles muttered shifting uncomfortable in her panties.  
  
”Who says I’m kidding?” Stiles mouth fell open and Derek grinned at her tugging her for a kiss.  
  
+  
  
”I promise Scott I’m fine! Yeah… my dad… yep… aha… yep… night!” Stiles hung up and crawled into the fresh sheets, she winced the bruise on her cheek was aching, she closed her eyes and screamed, it came out muted as a hand covered her mouth. Stiles looked and scowled Derek that grinned at her, ”asshole! I’ve been kidnapped! How does covering my mouth seem like a good idea?” she scowled annoyed puffing as she wiggled deeper into her covers, Derek grinned at her ”for having two sisters you have no clue about women!” she gasped as Derek removed his black shirt revealing a perfect body she was sure she was drooling, staring at the chest. Her hand went forward on its own account and touched she giggled like a five year old blushing hard.   
  
Derek’s response was dropping his jeans standing there completely naked, Stiles swallowed loudly as Derek tugged her cover off she flushed as she was wearing minnie mouse pjs the older boy made no comment but tugged her pj pants and panties off and spread her legs, she flushed and started to close them he opened them again and just went for it, Stiles made a squeak Derek looked up ”schh” Stiles grabbed a pillow over her face it felt surreal but ‘oh so good’ as Derek’s mouth worked on her, she couldn’t believe that Derek was shamelessly sucking and making humming sounds like he was devouring his favorite meal. Crap what if she hadn’t taken that shower? Her minds couldn’t stray that much as each time she did Derek would just bring her back with a roll of his tong. Her hips once again started to move all on their own.  
  
Her hand released the pillow and grabbed black hair instead and started to ride his face. She moaned helplessly into the pillow as one of Derek’s hands squeezed her breast, she came hard her hips moving aggressively as she rode it out. The pillow was immediately yanked away from her face, she looked at Derek in utter wonder as he licked his lips greedy and started to pump himself hard and fast she reached forward and guided him onto her bed, she didn’t really know what to do as she licked the tip hesitantly. She murmured an embarrassed sorry. As Derek gritted out ‘teeth!’ She had no idea how girls could even do this, she was awful. She knew she was, she looked at him helplessly and he tugged her up kissing her softly and reassuringly. He guided her hand and she followed his directions she buried her face into his neck kissing him determent to leave a mark.  
  
Her own bite mark burning so she bit down hard and Derek’s hips bucked up and she looked down at the mess ”fuck Stiles.” Stiles flushed removing her t-shirt. She did not have a models body, heck she was a size 8 sometimes 10 and no boy in school wanted her she wasn’t Lydia all petit and shit, the kind of girl guys wanted. And here she was with the hottest guy ever who wanted her for some reason she never wanted to show her body specially in gym or the dressing room she hated the skinny girls pointing and laughing at her. She hated her body with every bone in her body, she cracked jokes about her body all the time. So that she straddled Derek kissing him naked was huge. ”So fucking beautiful.”  
  
”Liar.” Stiles murmured with a smile ”I look like an orc from Mordor!” she chuckled into Derek’s lips that scowled at her his hands went down her body greedy.  
  
”Stiles. You are perfection. And all mine.” Stiles shook her head at him amused before kissing him again he pressed a finger inside of her and made her come five freaking times. When she woke up in the morning the insides where burning, she winced as she peed and she had no idea how Derek’s cock would fit in there if it burned with one finger the day after. She changed the sheets and hurried off to school.

 


	2. Chapter 2

”Stiles!” Allison waved her over Stiles felt awkward how Allison even was in school was a freaking mystery and she said that which made Allison pull her hair back behind her ear and say ”my grandfather… he… was not a good man. I am so sorry. I hope you will forgive me.”

”You didn’t do this.” Stiles said motioning to her bruises. 

”Yeah… my family did and… i’m responsible…   
”I’m gonna stop you right there! Peter was bat shit crazy and fucking killed Laura and became all alpha crazy and bit Scott. Cora and Derek killed Peter and somehow revived Laura… who killed your aunt…”

”Yeah… my family…”

”No. My point is… everyone has crazy family members!” Stiles said gesturing wildly ”also… have you not seen Laura’s mate Graham? He’s my dads second! Hwat!… I mean in a platonic way… not in a incest way… like I know he’s my uncle and all” Allison laughed at her ”no seriously, there has to be something with that werewolf blood! Look at Erica she’s fucking hot now… not that she wasn’t before… no she looked like hell now she’s all…” Stiles gesturing wildly, ”the entire Hale clan look like they stepped from a fucking catalogue and…”

”Stiles what are you getting at?” Allison suddenly asked as they walked down the hall.

”Huh?”

”We where talking about my crazy family.”

”Oh. Right. Anyway have you not seen how hot Derek is? Derek is hot right… i’m not… hallucinating.”

”I’m with Scott… but… yeah, he’s very hot.” Allison laughed amused as if she couldn’t decide if she was crazy or not.

”Mmmm” Stiles agreed walking with Allison to class they changed subject like seven times before they sat down she looked up and raised her eyebrow as Jessie and Cora entered class hand in hand, Stiles poked at Allison in a see aren’t they ridiculous beautiful. Jessie was Cora’s mate he was hot as hell Stiles sighed dramatically before her mind started to drift to Derek.

”Hey nerd.” Jessie called, Stiles rolled her eyes at him and raised her eyebrows. ”Laura wants you to come over after school.” He greeted with a acknowledging node towards the boys that passed, he was very popular. Even the straight boys had a crush on the ridiculous hot boy. Stiles had never fantasized about him no her eyes had always been on Derek, as long as she could remember she would pine after the boy that didn’t even notice her. He would sometimes ruffle her hair and call her squirt, sometimes throw candy at her telling her to fetch when she was nine. He was five years older then her so she had to watch as Derek dated girls and pout about it.

”Can’t my dad is keen of having me go straight to the station.” Stiles said gesturing wildly and moved to the door as class ended. But they where hot in heel bumping into her as they walked in the hallway.

”Laura wants to apologize for…” Cora started but stopped as she turned, ”Derek is on his way, he wants to drive you to Laura’s now and not after school.” Laura was someone Stiles would fantasize about being her older sister. Things changed, when she was a child Laura would just pick her up and cuddle her and would treat her like she would treat Cora but then the fire happened. The freaking fire that killed many of the Hale family. It changed everything, Laura grabbed Derek and Cora, her uncle had hugged him sadly goodbye and left with Laura, she never blamed him. Her father did.

”Can’t. as said, my dad is not allowing that. I had to plead that I could even go to school today.” Stiles whined slightly puffing out air. Her father didn’t want Graham back about two years ago when the Hale’s returned. She had been ten when the fire accrued she never had any contact with Graham so when they returned she was looking at the face of a stranger, her father refused to talk to him and made Stiles promise not to have any contact with her runaway uncle. Her father warmed up the her uncle once more when there had been a shooting. Graham got shot protecting him but still Graham was not invited to dinner, and Stiles admitted she still held a grudge so when Graham offered to take her to the movies or dinner she declined. She sat down on the chair as next class was about to start waving off Allison that walked to her class.

”Who begs to go to school?” Isaac scoffs behind her and she jumps she hadn’t even noticed him in class he laughed at her.

”Someone who’s going to an IVE collage!” Stiles defended ”where is Scott? He would take my side.” When her best friend was bitten during their adventure in the woods she instantly knew what to do, she called Graham that came running checking her. Thats when she saw him, freaking Derek Hale. It shouldn’t be possible but he got hotter and even more beautiful he had walked over to Scott kneeling down to a panicked filled Scott. He’ll live. He didn’t even look at her she didn’t even know he was back. She had looked at her uncle longingly but then focused on her best friend her brother.

”Scott at Laura’s” Cora offered gently. ”We can call Graham…”

”No… I’m really not in the mood for the whole werewolf drama. I just want to… go to my dads.” She admitted, Cora looked at her for a moment before nodding. She missed Cora, they where the same age, they would demand to be dressed alike and would share one of Talia’s sweaters and pretended to be joined so they couldn’t be separated. 

”Fine. I will let Laura know… but your the one that has to tell Derek that your not going.” Cora said with a smirk knowing that she couldn’t really refuse.

”You are a cruel little girl” Cora smiled like it was the biggest compliment ever she flipped her light brown hair back smiling wider. ”So pretty but oh so cruel.” She continued ”like… the devil. Yep your the devil Cora.”

”Oh stop, your making me blush.” Cora said smirking. Then turned to the teacher as class went on she nudged Stiles then nodded to the window, as she looked out she saw Derek leaned against his car looking like a fucking model. He looked straight at her she stared at him thinking of all the things he had done to her, he smirked, she scowled him. She mouthed silently knowing he could understand her. I have to go do dad. No coming to Laura. She quickly turned her head to the teacher ignoring Derek. ”Oh you are such a wuss.”

”A wuss of a 127 IQ” she said proudly.

-

Stiles knocked on the door her body vibrating with nervous energy Derek opens it wearing nothing but jeans grinning at her she flushed embarrassed shifting her weight to the side ”I…” she chokes on the word and coughs ”I… I wanted to thank you… for saving me…” Derek pulls her into the apartment, he suddenly turns and growls.

”Get out!”

”What? Seriously? But its raining!” Cora whined as she laid on the couch with a cup of tea.

”She doesn’t have to leave, I just wanted to thank you. I’m heading to Scotts.”

”No. Your staying.”

”oh ok.” Stiles said nervously Cora ran out as her brother advanced her, Stiles was sure if Cora was a dog she would have her tail between her legs.

”C’mon.” Derek said softly to her tugging her to his bedroom, her heart started to beat faster as soon as they entered Derek removed his cloths without even looking at her as he threw the covers off and turned to her naked, Stiles stared and bit her lip. ”Shy?” he asked teasingly but no mocking behind it his fingers started to unbutton her over sized shirt she stared at his lips, just staring not helping him undress her. He lifted her up as she was naked he started to kiss her hungry and Stiles hummed happily.

”Fuck.” She cursed as she rocked against him, his finger worked into her he kept moving his fingers in her and she clenched the sheets panting as he was licking her, ”fuck. God. Your… god. Yeah. Your god.” She moaned. Fuck that burn it hurt like a mother fucker but he was so fucking gentle so she breathed through it, she had heard how the boy Allison had been in had just pushed in side of her and she had bled and there had been no pleasure. Even Lydia admitted Jackson had been an asshole about it. She knew Melissa god enough to have her admit her first time had been with a collage boy who knew what he was doing and it was painful but good. Here she was and she never felt safer, she clung onto Derek that moved murmuring nonsense into her ear, but things made sense like your beautiful, mine, mine, god your so perfect, tight, oh so good. Mine. His eyes glowed light blue as her his teeth extended as he came and Stiles had never seen anything more beautiful or hotter.

”yes!” she cried out coming hard with a open mouth as her whole body contracted her fingers trembling and losing its grip on Derek that kissed her neck licking and nipping her skin. ”Oh wow.” She murmured. ”I… thank?” she got out and Derek laughed into her neck before kissing her lips lovingly.

”Your welcome Stiles.” He chuckled kissing butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

”Kazimiera ”

”huh?”

”Kazimiera my… name.” She looked at him shyly as she haven’t spoken her name for many years. She expected him to laugh or something but he just smiled widely at her.

”Kazimiera” He said like he tasted her name in his mouth with a smile, ”Kazi” Stiles flushed her hand stroking Derek’s face, his eyes fluttered close as she did so nuzzling her hand lovingly. She leaned up hesitantly and kissed him lovingly. She dropped back wincing as he moved out of her it wasn’t until then she realized that he wasn’t wearing a condom. 

”Oh fuck” 

”What?”

”your not wearing a condom! I’m not on the fucking pill!” Derek chuckled at her and went back to kissing her, ”get off! I’m serious! We have to go to the…”

”Relax Stiles.”

”How can I relax i’m seventeen! Im not ready to be a mother! What’s wrong with you?” she snapped tearing up, ”I have to go.”

”Stiles your not pregnant.”

”Yeah how would you know?”

”I’m a werewolf Stiles, we are gonna have kids. But thats in the future, Laura is my sister and alpha. None of us can get pregnant or make someone pregnant until Laura has her first cub. Even then not after a year. Thats when she will release some hormone that will make us want to breed. But I can take you to the pharmacy and we can buy the pill for you.” Derek said softly kissing her lovingly on the lips he got up reaching for his pants, Stiles sat up staring at him.

”Your… not lying?”

”No Stiles. As much as I want to be the father of your children, you are not ready for such a thing.” Stiles heart beat fast, you. Not we she couldn’t believe it, ever since the Hale returned Derek was after her specially after the whole Derek getting shot by Kate drama. When she had dug the bullet from his arm he had looked at her wide eyed, lookie my little Kazi all grown up. She had slapped him across the face angry at the situation and him calling her that, it felt sacred and he didn’t deserve to say it anymore. Its Stiles.

”But you want to… in the future?”

”Yeah Kazi.” Stiles smiled and patted on the bed.

”Come back to bed.” She breathed out. She did buy the pill just in case as she went home. She didn’t see Derek for four days she felt worry and got a bit paranoid that it was her fault, it wasn’t until Cora texted her.

A pack of alphas has invaded the territory. Be careful. Derek wants you to know that he miss you and will come to you as soon as he can. Stiles reread the text message like a hundred times as she hurried to Scott. ”Did you know? About the alphas?” she questioned as Scott stood there with Allison who looked worried.

”Just found out. They wanted me to remain but knew I would want to come with so they didn’t tell me. I knew something was up. Isaac is with them.”

”Who are these… alphas?”

”I don’t know Stiles. I really don’t know.” It wasn’t until the next day in the middle of the night she almost screamed as she was yanked onto her feet’s, Derek gripped her.

”Sch… c’mon.” Derek yanked her along and grabbed her fathers arm that jumped up and was ready to get into action when Derek shook his head pushing Stiles to her father giving him gun and gesturing for him to be quiet. Stiles noticed for the first time how bloody Derek was, who moved in front of them sniffing loudly before gesturing for them to come along. It wasn’t until they where deep in the woods that her father spoke up.

”What is going on?”

”Laura will tell you.” Derek replied harshly looking around the woods sniffing, ”they should be here soon. C’mon.” He grabbed Stiles hand that looked at her father scared that held the gun ready to fire at any threat. ”There’re close.” Derek breathed out in relief soon enough Laura and the rest emerged from the woods including Scott with his mother and Allison with her father.  
”John whats going on?” Melissa questioned scared.

”Hush!” Laura snapped looking around in the woods she advanced Stiles that winced not knowing what the alpha wanted from her, she blinked surprised as Laura gave her a gun. ”You caught the attention of an alpha.” Stiles shook her head. ”Your scent did.” Laura continued looking around, ”we are not many enough to fight off a pack of alphas.”

”What’s going on?” John demanded to know reaching for his daughter.

”John.” Graham spoke up John blinked surprise at him like he hadn’t seen him until now and he was drenched in blood, ”there are many things in Beacon Hills as you know we cannot explain. You already know what I am. Don’t you?”

”It can’t be.”  
 ”How would you then explain when I got shot for you? How I survived?” John shook his head, ”you knew your wife was…”   
”mom was not a werewolf.” Stiles snapped not that there was something wrong with that but she would still be alive if she had been.

”I know Stiles, my sister was not a werewolf but her father was, you knew there was something off with me, as you knew the day of the fire. We are in danger John. Your daughter is in danger. One of the alphas had caught her scent and they revilished in it. They want my mate in her their pack. They want us all dead. They can’t have Laura or your daughter if we are still alive.” Graham spoke firmly he looked scared scared of perhaps losing his mate. Stiles bit back her frighten tears looking at her brother that looked at her scared, Scott moved towards her grabbing her arm.

”I will protect you with my life.”

”As I will you brother.” Stiles whispered scared, squeezing his hand hard, Allison was next to Scott bow ready to fire, they heard howls and Stiles whimpered, ”god i’m gonna die in my snoopy pjs I should have worn the ninja ones.” Scott smiled at her nervously he stood closer, her eyes went to her father that was talking to Laura with Melissa holding a hand on her stomach as she looked like she was trying to calm herself. Stiles looked at Derek that was moving around as he felt her eyes he looked at her in anguish like he felt guilty for this like this was his fault so she moved to Derek grabbing his hand, she brought it to her lips kissing his hand. ”Whatever happens its not on you. Okay? Just… protect yourself. Ok?” Derek frowned at her. ”Don’t be stupid.” She pleaded she turned at the sound of her name, she squeezed his hand one last time.

-

”Hey I thought I told you not to be stupid.” Stiles scowled petting his dark hair he groaned in pain as he lifted his hand to touch her forehead that had nine stitches she had bandages all over her body and her right hand was broken and in a cast along with her left foot. ”I’m fine, everyone is fine… well some cuts and bruises but thats it.” Stiles promised reaching for the water and giving it to Derek that drank thirsty. ”I’m gonna yell at you when you get better. Just so you know.” Derek tugged her until their lips met. ”God Derek.” She choked ”I thought you died.” hot tears started to fall. ”I love you. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way. I don’t. I just… wanted you to know. You owe me nothing. And. I hate you a bit for almost dying to save me.” Derek kissed her again.

”I love you Kazimera.” Stiles couldn’t help but to break down. She stopped sobbing as the door opened revealing her father that stood there looking angry.

”Are you okay?” Derek nodded wincing. ”Your not mating with my daughter.”

”DAD!”

”No. She’s the only family I got. We’re out! You understand? There will be no more supernatural bullshit here.” John yelled angry at Derek that gritted his teeth his eyes glowing, Stiles was about to speak up when Laura spoke behind her father.

”Its too late. Your daughter is already mated with my brother. You can’t separate them. If you do. They will die.” Stiles bit back a surprised gasp, she remembered when Laura died her uncle buckled over in mid speech and went rabid. They had to chain him up in the basement, Derek had snapped at her we have to kill him. Stiles had refused biting back the tears and holding the wound on her stomach of the scratch of her uncle. Luckily Laura was only died for two days before Cora figured out it was their uncle that had killed Laura. 

”No your lying Stiles wouldn’t…” John looked at a red Stiles that winced as he father raised his hand he never did hit her instead he kicked the things around him yelling curses and threats at the Hale’s.

”I love your daughter.” Stiles looked owlishly at Derek even if he had just admitted that just moments ago it felt so surreal. That the boy she had loved before she could speak loved her back. Stiles reached for Derek but was stopped by John.

”John.” Laura said much more softly.

”Did you do it? Huh? Did you trick her into it? Without her consent? Because my daughter would ask me before agreeing on such a union.” Stiles bit her lip not knowing what to say.

”I love your daughter sir. I do. I couldn’t help it and I'm not sorry.”

”She could have been with anyone! You…” John gritted his teeth ”you damned her! She could have been with normal! Instead you forced her into danger! Into an early death!”  
 ”I will protect her.”

”We all will.” Laura spoke up touching John that turned to her, ”I promise you John. I will protect her.” John shook his head grabbing his daughter yanking her with him she wobbled losing her balance her crutches long forgotten. ”Don’t do anything stupid John.” Laura said following the pair.

”Dad…”

”No.” John snapped pulling her into the car and slammed the door shut, Stiles winced she laid in bed trying to sleep she jumped up as Derek stood there.

”Oh my god! What are you thinking!” She said hushed as he returned her crutches leaving them by the bed as he sat down next to her ”you should be resting!” 

”You too.” Derek got out lamely

”I am.”

”Right.” He muttered before pulling her closer checking her bruises and Stiles smiled at him her own hand stroking flesh she could find. ”Stiles…” 

”Schhh” She offered kissing him, ”you love me.”

”Yes.” Derek said with those rare smiles that made her heart fluttered she ignored her pain as she locked her arms around him pulling him closer for a kiss, she smiled happily into the kiss her life was strange but she loved it at this moment she couldn’t stop kissing him and she ignored his protest as he tried to speak but she was to busy kissing him to care or notice, ”Stiles… your dad…” she pushed her tong into his mouth instead he pushed her softly back but she gripped tighter shifting her weight rubbing herself on his leg her hands quickly moving into shirt. ”Stiles.” He moaned and gave in as she stumbled without grace onto the bed. She ungracefully started to tug onto her shirt. ”Kazi we can’t.” He protested weakly his strength leaving him.

”Yes we can, I need you.” Stiles moaned almost brokenly ”I almost lost you. I need you Derek.” Her leg throbbed in pain her whole body did and she was getting dizzy she fought against it Derek pulled away his hand working into her pj pants stroking her fast and quick her whole body clenched and gave a very loud sound.


End file.
